


Just another generic love fiction

by Sonicblu



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Wholesome, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonicblu/pseuds/Sonicblu
Summary: I just want to write some Nokk and Caveira being wholesome for my own amusement.
Relationships: Taina "Caveira" Pereira - Relationship, Taina "Caveira" Pereira/ Nokk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Just another generic love fiction

Caveira was waiting patiently for her targets to appear. She hid herself neatly behind the bar, just right next to the kitchen exit and main reception area. Her breathing was quiet and stable, like a faint breeze that could pass through the main body of the room seamlessly. Taina had trained herself to the point that even a hunting hound would have a difficult time hearing her from 40 meters away. Today's training should be by the book, since the captain for attacker team today was old man Thatcher. So, standard sweeping procedures from top to bottom as always. One would cover the upper red stair entrance that leads to the piano room, while the other one would cover the white stairs from the bathroom. From there, they would start moving down in two groups as they separated.

Well, the bomb sites were the 2nd floor, so they of course wanted to make sure top floor was free for taking. Knowing the old man however, he would probably send only one operator to ground floor just for quick surveillance. Doesn't matter if they live or get white powdered, the attacking team gets information either way. Easy prey, her favorite leisure for a good hunt. The Brazilian almost felt sorry for the poor soul who had to do this duty.

Caveira listened closely to her comms while flickered through the camera's angles. Her teammates could be heard chattering about the muffled footsteps permeated from above, there seemed to be about four of them.

Perfect.

She moved quietly back into the kitchen and into the freezer in a quick flurry of steps. The damn fan was always noisy in here, but at least she should be safe enough to check the camera lodges again with just a slight chill disturbing her concentration in the cold environment.

Oh how wrong she was.

Caveira didn't even notice a spot of blinking green flash against the cold blue metal of the kitchen service room. She didn't hear a single sound when the figure creeping closer behind her. Too endorsed in the blue screen on the phone, the skull-faced operator failed to react quickly enough before an arm wrapped right around her shoulder with heavy force.

”Cagar!”

In that split second, Caveira already had her own hands up and gripped tight on the intruding arm . She was ready to peel it off like an orange if necessary. Instead, she got another unpleasant surprise. A soft, warm firm touch on her cheeks.

It was a pair of lips, much to her own surprise when she had expect the cold steel kiss of a knife.

Taina was frozen for a split second, before she turned around to face the culprit. Unfortunately for her, the arm was still wrapped solid around her shoulder, but this yellow light glowing from a awfully familiar device seemed to give away who this was immediately.

”Nokk…” The Brazilian operator grunted under her breath. She could just claw her way out of this position, easily...But then that smug woman would be able to see the faint crimson color on her cheeks.

Yeah right, as if Taina would let her know she got to her.

“Take this seriously! We need to be prepared for the International Competition!’ She started scolding the veiled lady, hoping that the harsh tone of her voice would hide away this hidden flustered feeling deep in her gut.

”I’m trying~” .The Danish operator replied coyly. “But the sight of your lovely figure really makes a girl abandon all reasons.”

”If you think getting easy with me is going to win you some fucking points then you’re dead wrong.” Caveira pulled herself away from the ghoulish operator. “You have two choices, fight me or I’ll shoot dust at that dumbass face of yours!”

Giving some distance away, the Brazilian already had the suppressed pistol aimed at her counterpart. She could see the woman in question a lot clearer now. Nokk had her veil up to her nose, held together by a hair clip. The same usual dark green uniform and gear was apparent around her lithe figure. Her pose was still relaxed, with her right hand holding her primary sub-machinegun and the other on her hip. And that smirk, really, that damn sly smirk was pissing Caveira off way too much. Not helping that the signature black lipsticks was selling the whole honey trap, femme fatale, whatever it was.

”I’ve missed you.” The lips parted gently with a soft husky voice. “It’s been so long, Elskede… Well, it’s been five months, two days and five hours to be exact.”

”That’s…creepy, might as well add the minutes and seconds at the end, too.” Caveira scoffed at the Frogmen operator, still didn’t move an inch away from her spot.

Nokk tried to appear calm and collective, but her hastily walk betrayed the look she was going for. Despite the Brazilian had the barrel aiming straight at her forehead, Nokk didn’t stop moving forward. She was not going to waste this moment.

Not after all the time deployed away, stuck in limbo waiting for the Frogmen Corp to process her papers to finally come back “home”. It was even more painful that she had to maintain radio silence during all those time, just because some damn politicians said it was treason to talk to someone outside the organization.

“Did you miss me, Taina?”

An unexpected question popped up, making Caveira widened her eyes. The skull face furrowed her brows, trying to decide if Nokk was teasing her or not.

”Five months not being able to-” She didn’t even finished the sentence, but left out a sigh. “It was exhausting.’

A faint break in her voice made Caveira’s forehead crumpled like an old bill. The Brazilian begrudgingly lowed her gun down, allowing Nokk to get close into a steady hug. Nokk curled up her lips, she used the glove to wipe off that black lipstick mark smudging on Caveira’s face. Then she immediately pulled the Brazilian operator closer. The moment the Danish entangled her fingers around Caveira’s hip, she burrowed her face deep in the dark skin woman’s neck, taking it all in. After what felt like an eternal, the Brazilian finally felt the delicate grasp of air from her counterpart.

”You still use talcum powder?”

Another pop up query.

“Yeah….and what of it?”

Caveira found her question was met with an even tighter squeeze, as Nokk focused on the white sprinkle stuck on the Brazilian operator’s nape, and that unmistakable scent from the powder that so often stuck on her, which could linger for days or weeks.

”I love it. You always wear such tight clothes.”

It made Caveira suddenly feel conscious about her own smell and surrounding. That was also the moment she picked up closely on the Danish woman’s odor.

”Well, I have to sneak. That’s my thing. I can’t move quietly if the uniform gets stuck or makes any sound.”

”I know.” Nokk said nothing more but leaving a trail of soft humming.

”…Are you using deodorant?”

Caveira asked sarcastically. Obviously trying to hide the fact that her brain finally realized how Nokk’s scent always permeated with a sweet wet smell, which reminded her of rainy days. A humid tropical place, like her hometown.

Nokk replied slyly.

”I’d get a hold of you at some point and exercises do make one perspire a bit.”

Caveira groaned, appeared to be displeased with her “opponent” teasing. She formed a hidden warm smile, before breaking it quickly. The Skull operator put her hands around the Danish’s waistline, interlacing her fingers together.

“Is there a time when you stop flirting at all?”  
  
Nokk chuckled.

”For you? Never, darling.”


End file.
